Another Nightmare
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: Después de los sucesos ocurridos en la pizzería lo único que le queda a Vincent es lamentarse de su situación. (PhoneGuy x PurpleGuy) [Pequeña continuación de mi otro Fic Five Long Night's]


Abrió los ojos resintiendo aun el dolor recordando y mascullando entre dientes el nombre del maldito mocoso de Schmidt quien no solo arruino sus planes si no que además lo condeno a estar ahí pudriéndose entre desperdicios mecánicos como si del karma se tratase. Trato de ponerse de pie pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, su cuerpo era mas pesado, mas difícil de manejar, cuando por fin pudo estabilizarse en sus dos piernas, ahora mecánicas, busco la puerta de salida. Empujo y pateo aquel pedazo de madera inútil pero esta no cedía ni aun cuando pusiera sobre ella todo su peso.

Trastabillo hasta quedar recargado en una de las paredes de aquella habitación, por unos minutos se quedo en silencio solo siendo acompañado por la oscuridad hasta que cayo en la cuenta de su penosa situación. Atrapado, para toda su vida, no solo en aquel asqueroso traje si no que también en aquel cuarto olvidado de la pizzería. El grito que profirió bien pudo oírse por todo el local pero si era lo que creía que estaba sucediendo lo mas probable es que hayan sellado la entrada haciéndola parecer una pared, después de todo nadie ocupaba aquel cuarto y mucho menos conocían de su existencia, solo Scott y el.

 _"_ _Scott"_

Aquel nombre se le había quedado grabado con fuego en la mente, su mejor amigo, el único que tenia o mas bien la única persona que se acercaba a el sin miedo o por obligación, el amor de su vida, la única persona que pudo entrar en su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio. Scott y sus manías con el teléfono, Scott y su amable sonrisa y esa disposición de ayudar a las personas, Scott, Scott, Scott ¿Porque carajo lo único que podía recordar ahora era a Scott?¿La culpa ya lo estaba consumiendo? De todas las personas que asesino, de todas las vidas que arrebato, la del telefonista era la que mas le dolía en el alma puesto que por primera vez sintió lo que era la tristeza y la soledad.

Echaba de menos el calor que el cuerpo de su telefonito desprendía además de aquel brillo especial en sus ojos que traspasaba sus lentes cuando lo miraba o le prestaba atención a cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. Era una lastima que después de todo no tuviera corazón y que las ganas de matar pudieran mas que el profundo amor que le profesaba al de lentes; desde su interior deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera sido así pero si aquel era el único camino a tomar ya no había otra opción, al final solo rogaba que si el destino existía, o dios, o quien sea, que Scott estuviera bien donde quiera que estuviera.

De lo único que tal vez se decepcionaba era que aun que lo deseara no podría volver a reencontrarse con su chico del teléfono, no era alguien bueno y tampoco tenia la intención de serlo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pues se había divertido como nunca en su vida saciando sus mas bajos deseos. _Al final todo cae por su propio peso,_ rio con ganas, o al menos lo intento puesto que el traje aun le seguía oprimiendo los órganos. Estar vivo o estar muerto ¿Qué importaba ya? De aquel asqueroso lugar no saldría jamás. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, el tiempo le dejo de preocupar y a lo único que se quiso dedicar era a recordar a su amado telefonito y las ultimas palabras que le dedico antes de que le enterrara aquel cuchillo en la garganta…

Escucho mucho ruido afuera, un muy molesto y estridente sonido como si demolieran una pared. Mas voces se dejaron oír mientras la puerta comenzaba a ser derrumbada a martillazos. Cerro los ojos por instinto al sentir como aquellas personas entraban y lo examinaban. Uno de ellos dio su visto bueno y lo levantaron con cuidado sacándolo de aquel encierro ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¡¿Años?! No solo sabia y tampoco le importaba; la pizzería había cambiado, ya no parecía un local de comida si no mas bien una especie de atracción. Miro por una de las tantas ventanas del lugar, hace tanto que no veía la luz del sol.

Se quedo quieto, esperando a que todos se fueran, como si se tratase de un simple traje, cuando se cercioro que la noche había caído decidió salir a investigar un poco. Las antiguas partes de los animatronicos se encontraban decorando las paredes y algunas habitaciones de aquel recinto, las cabezas de los robots se habían convertido en lámparas y también habían algunas cosas que recordaba que estaban en otra de las tantas pizzerías del señor Fazbear, aquella pizzería en donde había ocurrido la mordida del 87. Siguió su recorrido encontrando dibujos, maquinas de juegos, entre otras cosas.

Al mirar por casualidad hacia una de las esquinas se quedo paralizado, una cámara, una cámara de vigilancia con el pequeño foco rojo indicando que se encontraba conectada y funcionando. Una potente oleada de ira le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Comenzó a escuchar voces al otro lado del pasillo, voces de niños. Con rapidez se movió dispuesto a despedazar a quien quiera que estuviera ahí pero lo único que lo recibió fueron mas partes metálicas o dibujos mal hechos de infantes. Las voces seguían sonando alternadamente de cuarto en cuarto ¡El bastardo estaba tratando de engañarlo! Se quedo pensando por unos instantes, si aquel lugar era la misma pizzería pero remodelada entonces ya sabia hacia donde se tenia que dirigir…

Kevin miraba las cámaras de manera insistente al no encontrar al enorme conejo por ningún lado. Los nervios y el miedo ya le habían hecho cometer varios errores con la ventilación y los sonidos; jamás debió aceptar aquel trabajo pero con el tipo de currículo que tenia ninguna empresa lo contrataría tan fácil, al menos no una decente. Dejo de pensar en su lamentable situación laboral cuando escucho que algo se movía por los ductos de ventilación, soltó un pequeño grito y bloqueo los ductos para evitar que la cosa esa entrara a la oficina, por desgracia al voltear la mirada se encontró de lleno con el raro, y único, animatronico que se encontraba en la atracción.

 _"_ _No es Schmidt"_ Fue lo primero que Vincent pensó al mirar fijamente al pobre joven que tenia en frente y que temblaba peor que una gelatina. El rubio por su parte no sabia que hacer, su cerebro se había bloqueado en el momento en que sus ojos y los del enorme robot se conectaron. _"Peor es nada"_ rio con gracia para sus adentros quien en el pasado fuera el asesino de los niños. Lo ultimo que se escucho en el local, antes de que se sumiera en un sepulcral silencio, fueron los gritos de dolor y desesperación que el guardia de seguridad daba mientras era asesinado de la manera mas espantosa y cruel que alguien pudiera imaginar, todo ello siendo acompañado de una sinfonía de diabólicas carcajadas de placer y satisfacción.

 _"_ _He regresado…"_


End file.
